


A watchful gaze

by Izanami01



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief mention of Pepper, Cute, Discord: IronStrange Haven, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izanami01/pseuds/Izanami01
Summary: Tony was tired. The words going out of his employees' mouth were making him dizzy. He was almost out of it until a pair of arms scooped him up and put him in a familiar bed.





	A watchful gaze

Stephen loved to watch his husband at meetings. Knowing that Tony was safe eased his mind, especially if they were in different countries. Tony, somehow, always knew that he was being observed and, whenever Stephen started it, his husband’s body would still for half a second, he’d tilt his head to the right and a smile, unnoticeable to others, would tug at his lips.

The first time Stephen did it, Tony sensed that something was watching but he didn’t have any proof and couldn’t end the meeting. Fortunately, he only had to suffer through 20 more minutes of it, body tensed and ready to fight whatever that was watching him. His phone was already glued to his ear when he stepped out of the room and he was calling Stephen. The sorcerer felt so smug when he was the first called by his husband and, after reassuring him, promised him to show him how _excited_ he was to be Tony Stark’s most trusted.

Nowadays, two years after that first occurrence, Tony wasn’t being observed by his husband at every meeting but it was something he was always waiting for. Knowing that he was loved to this extent always made him feel that his chest was warm and full, but not because of the arc reactor. It was a healthy warmth, one that came with love and trust.

Normally, that’s what he would think about in a meeting but, right now, his chest wasn’t warm at all. In fact, it was quite cold, just like the rest of his body. The only warmth Tony felt came from his puffs of air. He was breathing loudly through his mouth, slouched against his chair.

Forty minutes after the beginning of the meeting, a weird feeling tingled his mind and Tony, blaming his raging headache, ignored it. All his energy was being spent on keeping his eyelids open.

What he didn’t knew was that his partner was the source of this feeling. Indeed, Stephen had just decided to watch his husband, as it was quite long since he last did it. He was now frowning slightly, wondering why Tony didn’t greet him as usual. Observing Tony’s concentrated face, the sorcerer thought that the former was too focused to sense him and ignored the little voice in his head telling him that it had _never_ happened before.

Whatever had Tony so focused could only be a good thing, maybe one of Stark Industries’ teams concocted a good invention and that excited Stephen for a minute which was the time it took him to focus and the guy’s rambling and decide it was boring as hell. His husband certainly wasn’t paying attention to whatever that was. Worried, Stephen advanced towards his husband and started to examine him. Tony had a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, he was slouching more than usual, and his head seemed too heavy for him and was posed on a shaking hand. The shaking would have been unnoticeable normally, but Stephen was really close and used to seeing his own hands in that state.

Worried, Dr. Strange went back to his physical body and decided to concoct a plan and get his sick husband home, where he belonged. Then, after nursing him back to health, he’d yell at him so bad that Tony would never think again of putting a toe outside while sick.

Unusually ignoring his attire, the doctor opened a new portal and stepped into the meeting room wearing only some sweatpants and a large shirt that he did not steal from a certain god’s closet. Strange had a one-track mind; when he was set on something he stopped using his brain and acted brashly.

Rambling guy finally shut up and, following his co-workers’ example, gaped uselessly at the tall unknown man who appeared in a _circle of fire_ , taken hold of their boss and disappeared again.

The couple would never know that Pepper had been ready to strangle Stephen for scaring her employees until she witnessed Tony’s state when she watched the meeting room’s footage. As if the billionaire didn’t create enough similar problems, he was now with a crazy magician. He really had found the right guy.

In New-York, Stephen had changed his husband’s clothes, put him to bed and was warming up soup for him. The fact that Tony didn’t have a fever relieved Stephen. If Tony moved from the fucking bed, there would be _consequences_. A cold like that needed rest.

When Stephen went back to their bedroom and found Tony asleep, he remembered that the latter was pretty cranky when sick, especially after just waking up. Slowly, the slid into the bed, next to his husband, and started to wake him up gently. A minute of this treatment made the shorter man open his eyelids tiredly.

“St’phen,”, he murmured

“Yes, honey?”

“Lemme sleep, I’m tired.”

With those final words, Tony tried to turn on his side and sleep, but he was stopped by a hand on his waist and another one under his back. Stephen lifted him effortlessly and seated a groaning Tony on the bed to get him to eat.

“Look, baby, I made you warm soup. Eat it and your medicine and I’ll let you sleep all you want.” Promised the wizard.

“I’m not hungry!” his husband tried to protest but was cut off by the growling of his stomach.

“I’m not asking you to eat all of it, I’ll help you.” Noticing that his husband was starting to sway, the man added “please do it for me. I’m concerned for you, love”.

Grudgingly, Tony accepted the soup that, unfortunately, he couldn’t even taste. But he thanked his inability to taste anything when he drank the medicine and sensed nothing. Thirty minutes after getting home, Tony was fast asleep again, under the attentive gaze of his husband who watched for any complication all night.

Without the other one knowing, both of them made a deal with themselves that night. No matter what would happen, they would watch over the other one for the rest of his life. Their love for each other was, at that moment, as strong as when they just got together and it stayed that way until the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is the first work that I post here and the first time I write a fic in english.   
> I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to leave some feedback !   
> I thank my wonderful beta-reader, ily Lacri <3 and Codee-21 for the wonderful idea


End file.
